


Forbidden Fruit

by RosieMS



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Tension, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieMS/pseuds/RosieMS
Summary: “He shouldn’t find the image of him having sex with Thor so hot, but he does and Thor isn’t here now, so…”Loki reads a fanfiction about Thor and himself and finds out that he is attracted to his brother. Chaos ensues.





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping and it's also my first smut, so don't be too harsh, please. Enjoy!

Loki thought he would go crazy how bored he was. Thor had only three books, two magazines and one manual for toaster in his whole apartment and Loki had already read them twice. This was insufferable. 

He was sitting on a couch, mourning over his boring life when his eyes landed on a tablet Thor got from Stark. He’s never seen his brother use it, but that dimwit probably didn’t even know how to. Another thing Loki could beat him in.

It didn’t take him long to figure out how to turn it on, but then he ran into a first problem. None of the icons made any sense. Chrome, YouTube, what did it all mean? He found something called Books Play, but as soon as he opened it his joy evaporated, for he didn’t have a means to pay for them.

Loki was ready to throw the damned tablet away when he accidentally clicked on Chrome. It automatically opened something called Google, but there was nothing except title and an empty bar. He didn’t know what to do, so he tried clicking the title and surprisingly it sent him to a site full of text. He started reading and soon he knew how to use Google.

He tried searching books again, but most of the results were just online shops. However, he also found an online newspapers and even though Loki didn’t really care about Midgardians’ problems, he found some of the articles interesting. After about fifteen minutes of reading about murders and catastrophes he decided to read one of the many articles about Avengers. And then another and another.

What he learned from them was that even though most of the mortals thought them heroes, there were some that utterly despised them. That’s how Loki found an article about himself. It was a totally ridiculous thing in which Avengers were working with Loki to overturn an American government.

After reading that nonsense he tried to search himself. He found more articles and gossip, then also an old legends. There was some truth in them, but the rest was just another nonsense. It was frustrating. Without nothing better to do he read about Thor as well and was surprised to see that mortals thought Frigga wasn’t Thor’s mother. How much truth could be in such legends?

Loki continued searching more about Thor and himself and then found something called fanfiction. After the first sentence his jaw fell in shock. He realised from the word _fanfiction_ that it was going to be fiction made by fans, but it never occurred to him that those fans would think of them as lovers. _Lovers!_ He and his brother.

He turned the tablet off and put it back on a coffee table. Enough reading for today it seemed. Fortunately an hour later his brother came back home. Loki would never admit it, but living with Thor was… bearable. The man was always full of energy and constant source of entertainment. It was definitely better than his other option, being locked in a cell.

Soon Loki forgot about tablet and what he read in it. That was until week later when Thor had to go away again. He should have asked for more books or something. He eyed that stupid thing, but once more his curiosity won and he sat down to continue where he last left.

After some searching he found a whole site full of stories like that. Loki didn’t want to think about it too much and picked one randomly. Okay, nothing bad so far, they were sparring together. Now they were heading into the baths. Loki realised where it was leading and even though it was making him uncomfortable, he continued. At the end of the chapter he was not only flushed red, but also half hard.

“This is wrong, this is wrong,” Loki chanted as he paced living room. He should’ve not found the image of him having sex with Thor so hot, but he did, and Thor wasn’t here now, so… He picked the tablet again and this time read through the summaries until he found something he might like.

And something he indeed found. As he read about Thor kissing his neck and chest his own hand slid down and he realised that he was hard. _This is so wrong_ , he thought as he started palming himself through his pants. As fictional Thor started stroking him Loki started doing the same. He didn’t even get to the end of the story before he came with a loud gasp.

Loki stayed on a couch for a long moment afterwards, thinking about what he just did. What was wrong with him? If Thor found out… He didn’t want to think about that, at least not now when the result of his actions was drying on his hand.

When he exited bathroom he saw tablet still on a couch and made a decision. Thor wouldn’t notice that it’s missing, so he took it to his room and hid it under the pillow. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do with it yet, but he had some ideas. Then he heard the keys and flinched so badly, he hit his leg against a bed frame.

“I’m home,” Thor called from the hall and oh my god, was his voice always so deep and sexy? Loki realised he was in deep trouble the second he saw his brother. “Is everything okay? Tell me you didn’t break something.” Okay, so he probably looked the same as he felt.

“No, everything’s fine,” he answered with what he hoped was a steady voice. Thor didn’t say anything else, so it probably worked, but Loki wasn’t sure if he could spend the rest of the day with that painfully handsome man. “I just don’t feel well. I think I’ll spend the rest of the day in my room.” That could work.

“Loki, are you ill?” Thor asked with a concern in his eyes and put a hand on Loki’s forehead. That didn’t work a bit.

“I’m not ill, I just don’t feel well,” he retorted and stormed into his room. He was in a _big_ trouble. He should’ve known that it was going to be awkward. He should’ve not done it in a first place and yet here he was, getting nervous just by looking at Thor. He just hoped that his brother would leave him be for the rest of the day.

An hour after sunset he heard door to Thor’s room shut and he picked the tabled from below his pillow. He just looked at it for a long time, then put it back. He wasn’t going to do it, not with Thor in a next room. Loki went to sleep angry at himself.

Next day was better, but it was never going to be the same. Every rumble of Thor’s voice, every touch caused his breath to hitch and his heart to beat faster. At least Thor hadn’t noticed anything yet. Loki started spending more time in his room, but not too much to cause suspicion. And so days went, until Thor went out again.

This time Loki didn’t hesitate and fetched the tablet from his room, but then something crazy occurred to him. Crazy, but incredibly hot. He made his way into Thor’s room and gingerly climbed on his bed. The whole room smelled like Thor and in that moment Loki knew he didn’t need any stories. He rolled onto his stomach, took a deep breath and made a contented sound.

This was really nice, but with Thor lying on top of him it would be outstanding. He quickly took off both his sweatpants and underwear and stroked himself into full hardness. He then used one really handy spell to slick his fingers and started circling his hole, just teasing himself for now. Thor’s fingers were so thick, it would surely feel incredible.

He finally put one inside when he heard doors open. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ What was Thor doing here so early? He magicked all the slick away and grabbed his clothes. “Loki?” Thor’s voice was just outside the room and Loki stilled. He was still half naked and achingly hard, but then he heard door into his room open and he seized that opportunity to put the clothes on.

He silently made his way to the door, which suddenly burst open and almost hit him in a face. Thor stood in a doorway with a bewildered look, his hand still on a handle. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

What should he say now? He didn’t have a chance to think it through though, because in the next moment Thor’s eyes fell on his badly hidden erection. “I… can explain?” _Think!_ Thor waited with one raised eyebrow, but there was nothing to say, so Loki did the only think he could. Ran away.

“Loki, open the door,” Thor demanded, but Loki couldn’t. He never felt so embarrassed in his whole life. “Can we just talk? Look, it’s nothing I haven’t seen already, so why hide in your room?” Loki could hear a sigh and footsteps behind the door, but he didn’t move.

For hours Loki stayed in his room, ignoring sounds from the living room, but he couldn’t last forever. He listened carefully when Thor entered kitchen and quickly made his way into the bathroom, then used the same tactic to get back to his room. However, in his hurry he didn’t notice Mjolnir laid in a doorway blocking the door. Not until he tried to close that door. “You clever asshole,” he said loudly enough for Thor to hear.

“I just want to talk.” Thor approached him and Loki backed into his room. Awkward conversation ahead. “Can you at least tell me why you did it in my room?” Thor asked, but he didn’t sound angry, just tired. Maybe he could get through it after all.

“Why not?” Loki asked with a smirk plastered to his face. _That’s right, just be confident and pretend that you haven’t been jerking off to the image of your brother fingering you._ God dammit! It was going to be difficult.

“Loki, I know that you are bored,” Thor said and looked a bit embarrassed himself, “but if you’re gonna do… that, do it in your room please.” After a moment he sighed and started to leave, but then stopped and turned back to Loki. “By the way, you forgot Stark’s tablet thing in my room. You can keep it.” He smiled and left.

Loki sighed in relief, but when he stood up to close the door, Mjolnir was still there. “Dinner’s ready,” Thor’s voice sounded from the kitchen. That man was insufferable. He was a bit hungry though, but it would mean spending more time with his brother. Well, he couldn’t avoid him forever.

Dinner turned out to be a horrible idea. Just one look at Thor’s lips filled Loki’s head with dangerous thoughts. How would they taste? How would they look around his cock? He quickly ate his meal, even cleaned after himself and retreated back to his room, where Mjolnir was still blocking his door. “Thor, get your damn hammer out of here,” he yelled. As soon as it was gone, he closed the door behind himself.

That night sleep evaded him and he started to regret not bringing tablet with him. He couldn’t take it anymore. With all the courage he could muster Loki walked into Thor’s room. After conjuring a small orb of light he quietly approached the bed. So Thor slept only in his underwear…

After few minutes of admiring he finally climbed onto bed and straddled Thor’s thighs. He started with soft kisses to his chest and continued downwards until he reached Thor’s boxers. It was now or never. He slowly pulled them down and gasped. Thor was huge and already half hard, but Loki was determined to take as much as he could. He licked the underside of Thor’s cock, then took the head into his mouth.

As he started bobbing his head up and down, Thor let out the sweetest of sounds. It was definitely worth it. He licked the tip and felt his brother shudder underneath him, then he heard a gasp. “Loki! What are you doing?” Thor tried to push him away, but he just swatted his hands away and continued.

He doubled his efforts and soon his brother was a panting mess. “Loki,” Thor warned him breathlessly before finally spilling into his mouth. Loki obediently swallowed every drop, then climbed up to suck along his jaw, but Thor pushed him away. “What the hell was that?” _Oh no._

“You didn’t like it?” Loki asked nervously. He wanted to run away again, every second without Thor’s answer even more so, but if there was a chance that Thor did like it, he didn’t want to miss it. He stayed still, aware of his hard length pressed against his brother’s hip and waited.

“I did,” Thor finally whispered. “I’m just confused. Why, Loki?”

_He really liked it!_ “I just wanted to do it,” he whispered into his ear and kissed his neck just beneath it. “And this.” He kissed his jaw next. “And this.” He kissed the corner of his mouth and stopped there. He didn’t know what he was waiting for, but what happened then truly shocked him. Thor closed the small distance between them and kissed him.

When they parted to take a breath Loki looked into Thor’s eyes and what he saw there melded his heart. They were full of lust and fondness. He didn’t waste any more time and pulled off his t-shirt. Thor’s hands were there immediately, caressing every inch of his skin and it was Loki’s turn to shudder. His underwear was next, but then Thor stopped. “What’s wrong?” Loki asked, getting nervous again.

“Is this really what you want?” _Oh Thor,_ Loki thought and bent down to kiss him again. _You can’t even imagine how much._

Without breaking the kiss Loki started to roll his hips, causing Thor to groan into his mouth. He could feel his brother getting hard again and he smiled in victory. He took his brother’s hand next and used the same spell to slick his fingers, then navigated it to his ass. Having his brother’s fingers inside him felt even better then he imagined.

“I’m ready,” he panted after a few minutes. Thor withdrew his fingers and rolled Loki onto his back, capturing his mouth immediately afterwards. He started slowly pushing inside, inch by inch until he was fully seated and Loki moaned shamelessly at the feeling. “Move” he breathed out and Thor started to pound in earnest.

The whole room was filled with the sounds of pleasure and as the time went, the slapping of the skin got faster and moans and grunts louder. Thor took Loki’s cock into his huge hand and started stroking in sync with their movements. He was so close. “Come on, brother,” Thor whispered and that was it. Loki came with a shout all over their stomachs and soon his brother followed.

They were lying side by side, still breathing heavily when Loki noticed the tablet on a bedside table. With a smile he turned to his brother. “I want to show you something,” he said suggestively. “What is it,” Thor asked and turned to look at his as well. “You’ll see.” 


End file.
